Summoning, Binding and Warding
The most dangerous sort of Hedge Magic. Summoning Path Rituals draw forth creatures — from rats or birds to vampires or werewolves — guard against them, or press them into service. It is a complicated Path, loaded with precautions and Rituals, and even under the best of circumstances, it creates lifelong enemies. As with any other form of Hedge Magic, there are multitudes of Summoning styles, from simple pagan appeals to the creatures of the Goddess to elaborate medieval rituals, Aboriginal soul-snarings and modem black magic compulsions. Few are designed with politeness in mind. Most order some being to appear, bind him magically when he does, and keep him at arm's length until he does what you want him to. The style of magic and outlook of the magician will have plenty to do with the Summoned creature's disposition — and its desire for revenge. Most such Rituals require long preparations. Few wizards would be foolish enough to compel anything, especially something powerful, to appear without first making sure their asses were covered. These protections require Rituals, a separate one for each different kind of being. After these Wards are laid, the Summoning begins. This too requires a specific Ritual; one cannot Ward against a dog, then Summon a vampire. Finally, when the one called does arrive, a Binding may be laid to force some kind of service. A Minor Binding merely requires one task be performed before the Binding dissipates. A Major Binding compels servitude until some condition is met and usually creates an eternal grudge. No one, not even an animal, likes being forced into service. Some magicians prefer to use only Wards or Summonings to protect themselves or to call upon aid. Only a fool would dare to lay a Binding without protection, although some have tried. Dismissal Rituals offer the magician some sort of compromise. If the rite is successful, the Summoned being will leave in peace — for the moment, at least. The forms these Rituals take can range from dancing around a consecrated mound to human sacrifice, bended-knee prayers or intricate circles which take days to engrave. Players and Storytellers should play such ceremonies to the dramatic hilt. The bare-bones systems for such acrions might work as follows: Hedge Magic Summonings work only on material beings. Ephemera handles spirit-dealings, and the Dark Sorcery Path of Summoning describes the command of elemental beings and demons. Vampires, werecreatures, mages and those of fae blood can counterattack with their own magical abilities unless a Ward or some other outside force prevents them from acting. This Path is best performed with allies standing by to help. The Rituals here need not be performed together. Bindings or Wardings can be used on their own if the circumstances permit. Players and Storytellers should be flexible, dramatic and fair when running such Summonings. This magic Path could stimulate either suspenseful storytelling or intense debate. Warding The magician lays some sort of Ward (a pentacle, a triangle of salt, an offering of food and good liquor, gold, herbs, a plate of wolfsbane and blood, etc.) and rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty is the Path's level + 4). The target of the Ward will have to spend one Willpower per the magician's success to enter the area protected. A Ward lasts for one scene per success. A fair but devious Storyteller might make the Ward roll herself, leaving the magician to wonder whether or not his Ward will hold! This Ritual will act as countermagick (one die per success) or reduce any incoming Gift or Discipline by one dot of effect for every one of the wizard's successes. Wards do not, however, restrict gunfire. ; Roll:Wits + Occult, No cost Summoning After a long series of recitations, entreaties and preparations, the wizard rolls his Charisma + Occult with the usual difficulty. He must accumulate twice as many successes as his target's (permanent) Willpower rating with one roll per hour. The range of the compulsion is one mile per level of the Path rating used, i.e. a Path level three Summoning has a reach of three miles. Once this is done, the first such being within the area of enchantment will be compelled to go to the wizard as rapidly as possible. This magic does not instantly conjure a creature out of thin air. The Summoned one will come at her own speed. If there isn't a suitable being in range, the wizard may have to continue until he finds one. For each Willpower point spent, he may add another mile to the range. This is a dangerous tactic, because if it works... ; Roll:Charisma + Occult, No cost Minor Binding Once the subject is present, the magician can try to compel her to service — if he dares! A Minor Binding pits the wizard's will against his subject's, using the Immutable Laws of What Is. True Mages claim that such a contest is a reflection of Avatar against Avatar... with perhaps a bit of outside help from other concerned parties. To affect a Minor Binding, the wizard spends a Willpower point and performs his Ritual (Manipulation + Occult), His target rolls her own Willpower (difficulty of the wizard's own). If she wins, the Binding has no effect. If she loses, she must perform one task for him before she is freed. This should be spelled out in as complete a form as possible. Rest assured that any Bound being will be looking for the way out. ; Roll: Manipulation + Occult, Costs 1 Willpower Major Binding The system for a Major Binding is the same as a Minor one, except that both parties extend their rolls to amass 10 successes. For each roll, each party spends a Willpower point; whoever reaches 10 first (and still has Willpower left over) wins. If the Summoned one loses, she is bound to the wizard until some condition is met. This "contract" must be specified at once and can be anything from "Until my hair goes gray" to "Until Haley's Cornet next approaches Earth," so long as it is a possible event (Conceptions of "possible" can get pretty fluid, however!). If the wizard loses, he is toast. Dismissal If the wizard wants his subject to depart in peace, he performs another Ritual (involving some sort of thanks, a benediction and a request to depart, usually with a healthy bribe attached). A simple Wits + Occult roll with normal difficulty "persuades" the Summoned one to leave without ripping the wizard a new asshole. This does not prevent later animosities, but for now, the being will leave content. This will not work after a Major Binding has been attempted. ; Roll:Wits + Occult, No cost Effects • This level's Rituals affect only small animals — rats, bats, birds, lizards, etc. The wizard may Summon three of these per success. •• The higher mammals (chimps, dolphins, cats, dogs, wolves, apes) may be Summoned and controlled at this Path level. A magician may control two of these per success. ••• Normal humans can be Summoned at this level. A wizard attempting this should use some artifact of the individual he wants to command (a hair, an item of clothing, etc.) in his Rituals for them to work. Only one can be commanded per success. •••• Minor supernatural beings (ghouls, Kinfolk, other consors or familiars, formori, etc,) can be brought forward and Warded. The limitations of normal humans apply. ••••• Major supernatural beings (vampires, werecreatures, mages, faeries, and some types of earthbound monsters) can be Summoned and Bound with these Rituals. Only one individual can be so treated, and some bit of fur, blood, armor, clothing, etc. must be used. This is really dangerous territory; one blown roll and... Rituals Each different kind of subject, whether bird, wolf, or vampire, has a unique set of Rituals which must be purchased and used to have any effect. Warding, Summoning, Minor Binding, Major Binding and Dismissal all require separate Rituals as well. Category:Numina